Dead or Alive
by TokiDokiIchinose
Summary: Joker Trap, a secret agency of a select few spies under the direction of Shining Saotome, is given their final mission that could either make or break them. With this pressure hanging over their heads, they must go up against one of the most feared groups of criminals, codenamed Masquerade Mirage. Will the agents of Joker Trap succeed, or will they fail before the end of the night?
1. The Agents of Joker Trap

Chapter 1: The Agents of Joker Trap

The agents of Joker Trap were gathered in a small conference room on the top floor of Saotome Tower. Perfect Diamond sat with his legs crossed and was carefully reading through the files of previous missions on the tablet he was holding. Tricky Heart was throwing darts in the corner of the room with a smirk on his face as the dart hit the bullseye. Spiky Club was sitting to the right of Perfect Diamond, drumming his fingers loudly against the table. Majestic Spade looked up from mixing the sugar cubes in his tea to glare at Spiky Club adjacent to himself at the table. Spiky Club looked back at the other. "Why did Shiny call us here?" Tricky Heart pushed a stray orange lock back into place before removing the darts from their place on the target. "Isn't it obvious?" Perfect Diamond, also known as Toki, sent the file he was looking at to the main screen on the left side wall. "Silence the information broker – failed," he said as he flicked the file away to reveal another. Everyone turned to glare at Spiky Club, his real name being Ran. "I blame Princess." He returned the glare to Majestic Spade, real name Camus. "Ignorant fool! You did not follow the plan accordingly!" Perfect Diamond coughed loudly to interrupt the argument between the two, while Tricky Heart just grinned. "Track down the person in charge of the big gambling scam before the start of the countrywide tournament – failed." Now everyone's eyes shifted to Tricky Heart, or Ren, who put his arms up in defense. "Not my fault Mr. Perfect's equipment malfunctioned." Toki's eyes narrowed as he scoffed at the other. "My equipment did _not_ fail. You just used it incorrectly." Now it was Ren's turn to scoff. "How was I supposed to know there wasn't a delay on the knockout gas bomb? You never told me." He threw a dart towards the blunet, who tilted his head slightly to the side, easily avoiding it, the dart stuck in the wall, barely missing the screen the files were being shown on. With a click of his tongue, Tricky Heart returned to his game of darts, and Perfect Diamond rolled his eyes and set them back to his tablet. "Infiltrate a notorious gang's hideout and find their boss – failed." All eyes rested on Camus. "I don't see why you peasants are looking at me. I wasn't it charge of infiltration." Ran growled at the count. "And _I_ wasn't in charge of supplying firearms." The two became locked in an intense glaring contest, neither one refusing to let up. Perfect Diamond flicked the files away and turned towards the other three in the room. 'I think we all know why the President called us here. If it wasn't obvious, please allow me to explain. There's no communication between us, resulting in failed missions. We're all to blame for this. Not just one in particular." The others nodded their heads in agreement. "Toki isn't completely wrong," Ran spoke. Tricky Heart mumbled, "When isn't he wrong…" a little too loudly. "Heard that." Toki shot him a look that, and he sometimes wished, could kill. Before anymore words could be exchanged, the door opened with a slam, revealing the President and coordinator of Joker Trap, Shining Saotome. "Ahh, Shiny. We were just wondering when you would show up." Ren abandoned his game of darts, sat at the table everyone else was at between Toki and Ran, and put his feet up on the table. Toki rolled his eyes at his horrendous manners, and Camus scoffed. Locking the door behind him, Shining stood before all of them with arms crossed. Ren, being the smartass he was, decided to speak. "I bet you're here to congratulate us, right?" The other three in the room all groaned, and Perfect Diamond elbowed him in the stomach. Ren lurched forward in his seat with an "Oof!" but continued to chuckle at himself. Shining ignored Ren's smart comment and began to speak. "You may have noticed, or at least Perfect Diamond has noticed, that you have failed the past three missions." A murmur of acknowledgment and a nod from Toki was his answer. "Although you don't deserve it, you will all be given the chance to turn this around. If you fail again, I will disband Joker Trap permanently." No one said anything. They all knew this would happen eventually, but they didn't expect to be given a last chance. "I have what could be the last mission you ever get. I assume you got it?" The question was directed to the only one Shining really trusted and liked. "Yes, sir. I did." Perfect Diamond stood up and walked over to stand in front of the screen. "This isn't anything like our previous missions. This time, we are taking direct measures, instead of our enemies making the first move." This news received questioning looks from Ren, Camus, and Ran. "What exactly makes this mission any different than the others? Who elected _you_ the leader?" This time, it was Ran with the snarky comment. "If you would let me finish, instead of interrupting me…," a sigh passed Toki's lips, "The mission is the following: Take out our enemies before the end of the night." That was Ren's cue to laugh like a maniac. "Oh, man! You really had me going there, Toki! Is the difference that we're taking them out for dinner? If not, then that sounds _exactly_ like every other mission. That was great, Toki!" Ren began to clap obnoxiously. The aura around Toki became scary as he glared at Ren for what seemed to be the millionth time that day. Ran shifted in his seat and smacked Ren over the head. "Listen, idiot." Tricky Heart's laughed ceased as he rubbed the back of his head where he was hit. "Thank you, Spiky Club. As I was saying, of course that almost always is our mission, but this time it's going to be a lot trickier. The three of we have to take measures against are unlike anyone else." Pictures of three men appeared on the screen behind Toki. Moving to the side, Perfect Diamond pointed at the first photo of a man with brown hair and eyes with a smirk on his lips. "This is Lazy. He's the oldest of the group, which is the surprising part. Compared to the other two, he's the most immature. Like _someone_ we know…," looks were sent to Ren, "he likes to go out with a bang." Ren ignored the stares from everyone. "We're going up against someone called Lazy?" Ren raised an eyebrow before snickering. "Well this job should be easy." He leaned back in his seat. Ran looked over at Ren and kicked his chair, sending Ren flying out of his seat. Toki groaned, seeing that he may never get to finish, and Camus paid no mind at all, other than mumbling something, "the fool deserved it," under his breath. Through gritted teeth, Toki spoke, "Can I _please_ continue?" Ren got off the floor, rubbing his right hip, picked his seat up, and sat back down. Toki moved closer to the one in the middle with blond hair and bright green eyes. "His name is Sino, also known as the most lethal of the three. He will _not_ hesitate to kill you if he has the chance. His strength is incomparable to anyone or anything. We have to be the most careful around him." He then moved to the third and final photo. The person in the photo had cyan hair that was pulled back on one side and eyes of the same color. "Finally, this is Einsatz. He's the strategist of their group, since he's the smartest." Ren leaned forward on the table, squinting at the photo. "I don't believe you." He crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat. Perfect Diamond crossed his arms as well and huffed, sending a strand of navy hair atop his head. "And why is that?" Disdain colored his voice. "Well… are you _sure_ that's a 'he'?" Ren's comment caused Ran and Camus to look up from whatever they were doing and look at the photo of Einsatz. "He does have very feminine features…" Ran then shrugged it off and laid back in his seat, closing his eyes. Toki brought a hand to his face, and Camus smacked Ren again. "It was interesting getting to know you, agents of Joker Trap." With that, Shining left the conference room. While pinching the bridge of his nose, Toki mumbled something along the lines of "we're done for," under his breath. Snapping back to the situation at hand, he looked up and took a deep breath. "Yes, Einsatz is a 'he'. He is also the most calculative and observant of the group." Camus went back to stirring his tea with a smirk. "He's the complete opposite of _someone_ we know." Looking up from his tea, his smirk grew as he gazed at Ran. Said male opened one eye before closing it again. "Do you want me to kill you?" Majestic Spade scoffed and took a sip of his tea. Setting it down, he spoke, "You couldn't kill me even if you tried." Perfect Diamond coughed before continuing. "Einsatz is also cold and cannot be tricked easily. We won't be able to go unseen for as long as I'd like. Now, I'll begin to describe what we need to do." Toki began to describe the preparations needed, the location, and the jobs everyone had. Once he was sure everyone understood what they were supposed to do, the blunet adjourned the meeting. "We will convene here tomorrow at 1800 hours." Tricky Heart and Spiky Club looked at him in confusion. Toki face palmed himself. "How did you two ever become agents? I said we'll meet here at 6:00 p.m. tomorrow." Ran made a face and got up to leave, with Camus following suit. Ren stayed back and watched Toki shut down the screen and his tablet before putting the tablet away with the other files into his briefcase. "Hey, Toki?" Said male looked away from snapping his briefcase shut to look at the other. "Hm?" Ren seemed to contemplate something before speaking. "Do you really think we'll be able to stop them?" To Toki's surprise, Ren actually sounded serious. For once, Toki let his calm façade falter. "I don't know, but failure isn't an option. Otherwise…" He didn't need to finish his sentence, since the other understood well. "Right… I promise to try harder this time." The blunet gave him a scornful look. "You should've already been trying as hard as you can." This time it was Ren's turn to roll his eyes. "I said 'harder'. Meaning, I've been trying hard already." Toki picked up his briefcase and walked towards the door, stopping at the door frame. "Don't just tell me. Show me." With that, he left the conference room with a smirking Ren still seated.

.

.

.

 **A noble with brown hair and matching eyes was strolling around the ballroom to his mansion, checking to make sure it was getting decorated the way he wanted it to. While he was directing someone as to what color he wanted for the tapestry and where to put it, a cheerful blond with bright green eyes and glasses skipped to where he was. "Rei-chan!" The brunet turned around upon hearing his nickname and gave his best friend a goofy smile. "Hiya, Natsu!" The blond laughed and wrapped him in a bone-crushing hug. The one known as Rei-chan turned his back to the man he was talking to once Natsu released him. He apologized to the man before turning back to Natsu. The two walked away from everyone else, and once they did, Rei-chan pulled the other's glasses off. Then, Natsu's whole aura changed, making him seem more menacing. "Why the hell do you want me now?" Rei-chan kept his grin in place not at all deterred by the other's harsh words. "Awwe, c'mon Sino! Don't be like that." The brunet's grin turned into a playful pout. Sino just rolled his eyes at him. "Don't use that name in public, bastard." Sino growled at him. The brunet saluted Sino with a grin n place. "Aye aye captain!" This gained him another eye roll from the blond. "Everything better be set up for tonight. I'll have your head if it isn't, Reiji." Reiji waved him off as if to tell him he had it all ready. "Do we know for sure _they'_ ll come?" Reiji snorted at the blond. "Duhh they'll come! They wouldn't want to miss all the fun we'll be having." The grin on his face took a sinister turn.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The next day, the agents of Joker Trap were getting ready for their mission. Instead of their usual black silk tuxedoes and ties, they adorned cravats, velvet tuxedoes, and masks with the color that represented them: Camus-light blue, Ran-dark red, Toki-dark purple, and Ren-orange. Ran was adjusting his mask with irritation. "I don't see why I have to go. We only need two of us in there." He grumbled out loud. "We need them to notice us. That's why we're all going in." Toki was checking to make sure he looked decent before turning to face the others. "As discussed yesterday, I will walk in with Ren, while Camus and Ran walk in on their own. Although you're walking in alone, I need you two to ride with each other. Everyone remembers what they're supposed to do, correct?" The other three nodded in agreement, and with a nervous sigh, Toki dismissed them. "Mission start." With those final words hanging in the air, the four agents embarked on their mission.


	2. The Party Begins

Chapter 2: The Party Begins

A cyanet stood against the wall of the ballroom with a champagne glass in his hand. A mask with subtle light purple hints hid his wandering eyes and a cape to hide his movements. To all the partygoers, he simply looked distant. To Reiji and Natsuki, he, also known as Ai, was analyzing everyone walking in, trying to find the ones who would try to stop the three of them. Ai took a sip of the champagne he held and looked back towards the entrance.

.

.

.

Ren was driving to the mansion with Toki in the backseat preparing all the equipment for their mission. Ren took a quick look in the backseat to see Toki sitting in the middle with a laptop while guns, different types of grenades, earpieces, and cameras littered the seats next to him. Turning back to the road, he spoke, "If I crash this car or hit anything, we'll die, and it'll be your fault." Toki loaded a magazine into a handgun with a _click_. "Then don't be reckless, and we'll be fine." Ren put the car in autodrive as Toki handed him a gun with a spare magazine. After carefully tucking it into his suit jacket, he was then handed an earpiece, which he immediately tucked into his ear. "That's all you should need at the moment. Majestic Spade and Spiky Club will hold the bulk of the equipment. Hmm… maybe I should've been in the car with Spiky Club instead…" Toki went back to reloading his gun and adjusting cameras. He then put an earpiece in his own ear. In a low voice, he whispered, "Testing 1, 2, 3." From the driver's seat, Ren gave him a thumbs up, signaling he heard the other. Toki snapped a magazine into another gun and tucked it into his own suit. "Ready."

.

.

.

"Why do I have to drive your royal ass to this?" Ran was driving ten minutes behind Ren, so they didn't get to the mansion at the same time. "You should be honored to drive someone like myself." Like Toki, Camus was getting his own and Ran's equipment ready. "Are you saying it's a _privilege_ for me?" Ran growled at the other. As Camus handed him a smoke bomb meant for detecting lasers, he spoke, "I knew you weren't smart, but I didn't realize I had to put everything so simply for you." Ran put the car in autodrive as he turned around, rage clear in his eyes. "The fuck did you say to me?!" The count smirked at the hotheaded silveret. As he went to put down the gun he was holding to cross his arms, he accidently hit the device next to him connecting their car to Ren's car.

.

.

.

Toki was running through final checks when the buzz on the communicator went off. "Camus?" He spoke into the device, pulling it away from his face immediately when he heard Ran and Camus's rather _loud_ argument. He then turned it off and threw it to the other side of the car in annoyance. Ren smiled smugly at the road ahead. "Putting them in the same car was a _great_ idea, Toki. I wish I thought of it first." Said male glared at the back of Ren's head. With all humor gone from his voice fast, Ren spoke, "We're here." After handing the other another magazine for his gun and giving himself one, Toki jumped out of the car once it was parked and secured his mask in place with Ren doing the same. The two of them strolled up the stairs of the grand staircase and flashed their invites to the guards. Ren lightly elbowed the blunet next to him and held his arm out once he garnered his attention. Toki rolled his eyes and ignored him as they walked in. "Awwe, c'mon, Toki. If we're going to walk in together, we might as well look like we're together." He huffed before directing his gaze to the room around him. The walls were off-white with brilliant gold accents. Deep red drapes hung from the tops of the long windows that stretched from the ceiling to almost the floor. Nobles and dignitaries were either sitting at the tables scattered around the room or dancing with each other in the center of the room. The soft sounds of a piano playing resonated throughout the hall. The ginger agent next to Toki released a low whistle. "Let's go." The blunet perfectionist didn't let himself get awestruck. Ren grumbled before matching his pace and walking past the dancefloor.

.

.

.

Ran pulled into the lot behind the mansion, opposite to where Ren was parked. Camus handed him a wire, which he strung through his shirt. "I'm walking in first." Before Ran could step out of the car, the blond pulled him back in. "Who said you could go in first? I believe I'm more important to this mission, therefore, I should walk in first." Ran rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "I'm older, therefore, I get to go in first." The two argued back and forth for a few minutes before Ran got sick of arguing. Camus strolled out of the car, putting his mask in place on his face. He then walked past the guards after flashing them his invitations. Once he made his way in, Ran did the same after waiting a few moments. Too low for anyone to hear, he whispered into the mic. "We're in. Ready for phase two." The fun was about to begin, and the thought alone had Spiky Club smirking.

.

.

.

Once he received word from Spiky Club, Toki whispered back that phase two was a go. He was sitting down at a table towards the back of the ballroom, waiting as Ren grabbed two drinks from the bar, threw a wink to the lady next to him, and walked back to the table. After handing the blunet one of the champagne glasses, Ren sat down next to him and put his arm around the back of his chair. Toki looked at him in disgust before speaking. "We're ready to go. I just got word from Ran that they both made it in." He put the glass to his lips, the rich champagne awakening his taste buds. "Awwe, already? I was hoping to get at least one dance with you." The perfectionist shut the other up with a glare. "If I'm correct, you have a job that needs to get done. Don't act like a microcephalic addlepate." Ren took a sip from his glass and set it down, waving his hand. "I remember, know-it-all. It's called lightening the mood. And microce-what?" Toki smirked and looked away. "Nothing." The ginger removed his arm from behind the other, pushed his own chair out, and stood up. He leaned towards Toki, his lips next to his left ear. Toki, who was taking another sip from his glass, didn't realize until the other began to speak in a sultry voice. "Remember to save me a dance." Perfect Diamond choked on his champagne and hastily put the glass down. Ren smirked, and Toki looked up at him in slight irritation and astonishment. Ren gave him a playful wink before walking away. The now giddy agent strolled towards his target with his thoughts still lingering on the usually stoic male's expression.

.

.

.

Reiji was standing on the balcony overlooking the ballroom with a grin. He wore a dark cape like Einsatz, or Ai, and a mask with dark green feathers off to the side. He was watching as his younger sister Reina spun around the dancefloor with different partners. As she bowed to her current partner ending their dance, a man with orange hair got down on one knee and presented her with a beautiful red rose. Reiji leaned ever so slightly on the railing as he watched the man with suspicion. The brunet couldn't seem to shake the feeling of uneasiness he felt upon seeing the ginger male. His eyes widened as realization hit him. The words heard from over the mic he was wearing confirmed his sneaking intuition. "They're here." Einsatz spoke in a hushed voice over his microphone. Lazy clenched his teeth and fists as the one known as Tricky Heart spun his giggling sister around. "He's doing that on purpose! I know he is!" He growled angrily.

.

.

.

Once he saw Ren dancing with Reina, Lazy's beloved sister, Toki knew now this was his chance. He excused himself from the now lonesome table and headed to where the bathrooms were located. Thankfully, there was only one other person in the bathroom, so he waited until the other left before getting started. Perfect Diamond locked himself in one of the stalls and pulled his tablet and some other pieces of equipment out from his jacket. What looked like random letters and numbers to most, was actually a series of codes that led to all the security cameras in the mansion. Not that much longer later, Toki had visual of everyone and everything passing through the hallways and rooms. Quickly, he scanned through the cameras to find Spiky Club stationed outside on the balcony awaiting his signal. "Commence phase three." The other three agents tried to look unfazed as the news reached them. From what Toki could see, Ran left the balcony and was probably heading in the direction he needed to be in. The blunet made quick work of the cameras, replacing the current footage of Ran with a video replaying him on the balcony. "Spiky Club, you are a go on your end."

.

.

.

 _Take fifty-five steps… sharp right ten steps… room on your left…_ Ran was repeating the directions given to him over and over again. The directions led him to a storage room, where he would move shelves against the back wall and climb into the vents above him. Before turning the corner, he paused and leaned against the wall, listening for anyone coming down the hallway. Toki, who was watching this from the bathroom stall, rolled his eyes and spoke through the mic. " _If anyone was there, I would've told you. Stop wasting time._ " The silveret let out a low growl and walked down the hallway and into the storage room. After doing what he was told, Ran removed his stuffy overcoat, vest, and cravat. He rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt before climbing the shelves. He then removed the grille covering the vent. Carefully, he jumped down and hid the grille in the corner of the closet along with his discarded clothing. Ran then pulled himself up into the vent and began to crawl towards his next destination with a flashlight hanging from his mouth to guide him.

.

.

.

 _This is going to be a long night…_ Toki thought as he watched Ran's progress from the untampered footage. "Majestic Spade, how are we looking?" Since he was busy watching Ran and checking his surroundings, he wasn't able to check the ballroom.

.

.

.

Camus, who was casually sitting at a table diagonal from where Ren's tables was, was elegantly sipping tea brought to him by request by a waitress. Although he clearly wasn't interested, some of the ladies had left their dates for a chance to ask the icy count for the chance to dance with them. Even after his kind refusal, they were unrelenting. After setting his tea down, he walked away from the flock of girls around him. "Why do these fools attempt to talk to me after I decline?!" An exasperated sigh could be heard from the other end. _"I don't care about that at the moment. Has Tricky Heart caught Lazy's attention? What about the other two? Where are they?"_ Camus clicked his tongue in irritation at the other. "His undivided attention is focused on the idiot. As for the other two, the younger one is hiding in the corner of the room watching us I'm sure, and I don't have visual on the third." The pale blond agent took a look around the room, checking their positions once again. _"Hmm… let me know if anything changes. Try to find the other if you can."_ When Camus couldn't find the one known as Einsatz, he wandered to the balcony. Once he realized that he had lost him, Majestic Spade was about to tell Perfect Diamond what happened, when a voice, almost girlish with its pitch, sounded through the darkness of the night. "I have come to the conclusion you're looking for me, Majestic Spade." Camus spun around towards the doors leading back to the ballroom to see a shadow emerge from the left. The figure that had appeared wore a long black cape and black mask with light purple feathers. The recognizable cyan hair stood out the most to him as he pieced together who it was. "Einsatz…" Camus let the name of the figure roll from his lips as they formed a sneer.

.

.

.

Sino ripped off his cape and opened his stuffy shirt a little. He was storming out of the ballroom to find one of the agents from Joker Trap. Lazy practically screamed into the microphone when he figured out one was dancing with his sister. The blond already knew where two of them were, one with Reina and the other with Einsatz. He just had to find the other two and kill them. Easy enough. The thought of Perfect Diamond and Spiky Club begging him to spare them made Sino smirk devilishly. Deciding to check the easiest hiding spot, Sino stormed towards the bathroom. If Einsatz was right, and he always was, Perfect Diamond was holed up somewhere. The cyanet of the three predicted that Toki was the planner and tech nerd of the Joker Trap agency. They had been right so far and had managed to get visual on Tricky Heart and track down Majestic Spade. As soon as he made it outside the bathroom, Sino burst through the door with a knowing grin. "Good evening, Perfect Diamond."


	3. Confrontations

Chapter 3: Confrontations

Toki paused what he was doing when he heard rather loud footsteps approaching. It could just be a partygoer, but he still felt on edge.

"What's everyone's status?"

The nervousness he was feeling seemed to increase as a collective silence resonated throughout all the channels he was connected to. After what seemed like forever, Ran mumbled a complaint about the vents being too hot, and Ren only turned on his mic so Toki could hear his conversation with Reina. What left him unsettled was that he received no response from Camus.

"Majestic Spade, what's your status?"

A moment of deafening silence.

"Shit…" Toki pulled his eyes away from the camera attached to Ran and opened the cameras focused on the ballroom. As he began to scan the ballroom, the bathroom door slammed into the wall as it opened. The words spoken next sent a chill down his spine.

"Good evening, Perfect Diamond."

Toki quietly tucked his tablet inside of his jacket. He knew whoever said that was a part of Masquerade Mirage. It was either Einsatz or Sino, since Lazy's attention was occupied with Ren. Judging by how deep the voice was, it was probably Sino. Toki quickly and quietly put the rest of his equipment away. Sino slammed open the first stall door closest to the door.

"Of all the places you could've gone to, you chose the most obvious one."

Another stall door was pushed open. The blunet was grateful he chose the last stall or the confrontation he knew he was going to face anyways would've been sooner. Silently, he pulled a smoke grenade from his jacket along with the handgun he had.

"I must congratulate you, though. You and your group of misfits managed to evade Einsatz. As your prize, I'll kill you somewhat fast."

A third stall was pushed open. There was only three left until Sino hit the one Toki was in, but he was ready. He knew he wouldn't be able to take him down if it came to brute force, so Perfect Diamond figured he just had to make his escape. Carefully, Toki brought his knees up so he was crouched on top of the toilet. He could heard the fourth stall being pushed open.

"Are you shaking yet? If not, you should be. How does it feel to know you're about to die? I bet it's terrifying."

Sino pulled out his own handgun and loaded it loud enough for him to hear.

"I'm going to enjoy pulling the trigger on you."

The fifth stall was pushed open. All that remained was the sixth and final stall that hid Toki. Sino gave the final door a hard shove only for the door to come flying back at him. The blunet pulled the pin on the smoke grenade in the next second. After throwing it on the ground, it released the smoke in it into the air. Toki then lifted himself up and over the stalls and dashed towards the exit with a hand flying over his mouth.

"I'm not letting you get away that easily!"

Sino, who bounced back from the attack quicker than the perfectionist would've liked, pulled the trigger, shooting Perfect Diamond on the back of his shoulder. Toki gritted his teeth and held onto his shoulder, running from the fuming blond.

"Sino's on my trail! Where are you, Spiky Club? I need everyone's status! _Now_!"

Although not as fast as he would've liked, Toki sprinted down the hallway and pushed a door open that led to a flight of stairs. After ascending a floor, he ran into what seemed like an empty bedroom. The room had off-white walls with a beige rug. A king-sized bed sat along the far left wall with a nightstand to its right. Toki took in the high ceiling with a small chandelier dangling from it. He cringed as pain shot through his arm when he attempted to move it. After scanning the room, he crossed the room towards the far right wall where a door led to a private bathroom. Toki peeled his shirt off, gasping in pain when his shirt pulled away from the gun wound. Letting his shirt fall to the ground, he grimaced at the wound in the mirror.

 _"What the hell is with all the yelling?"_

Ran's voice resonated in his ear.

 _"_ Like I said, Sino found me, but he lost pursuit. There's no word from Majestic Spade either."

Toki rummaged through the cabinets and pulled out a facecloth, running it under cold water and began to clean the wound.

"How did we let this happen?" He spoke with an exasperated sigh.

 _"Do you have eyes on where I am?"_

After thoroughly cleaning his wound and throwing his shirt back on, Toki walked over to the bed and pulled his tablet out from his jacket. "Give me one second. I had to deal with a parting gift from Sino."

Toki opened the screen to the camera Ran had on him. Ran was positioned over a vent that was above a room guarded by two men.

 _"Parting gift?"_ Ran questioned.

"A bullet to the shoulder. Yes, you're in the right spot. Tell me when you get in. I need to figure out where Majestic Spade is."

Toki cut the microphone off and pulled up the cameras in the ballroom again. After searching for his blond comrade for five minutes, he gave up. "Great... Just great..."

* * *

Majestic Spade glared at Einsatz with anger and frustration. "If you know who I am, then kill me already."

The cyanet in front of him stood emotionless and unmoving. His quiet yet cold voice cut through the chilly night air. "Not yet."

Camus's glare hardened. "And why is that?"

Einsatz advanced closer, but Camus pulled back, refusing for the space between them to close. "I need you as a pawn, Majestic Spade." The blond clicked his tongue and crossed his arms.

"As if _I'll_ agree to anything you say."

This time, Einsatz pulled out a revolver but kept it at his side, letting his cape hide it.

"Are you sure about that?"

The cyanet held the gun out with a steady hand at the other.

"I'm not going to let some kid take control." Camus attempted to kick the gun out of his hand, but Einsatz sent a shot his way, only to hit the barrel of the count's gun. Both paused and stared at each other with the intention of killing the other.

"You're better than what my data predicted. Interesting." His breath hitched and a smirk played on Camus's lips before speaking.

"Don't underestimate me, fool." Einsatz nodded and was about to charge forward when a voice sounded through his microphone.

 _"I lost Perfect Diamond, but he's injured. I shot him in the shoulder. Einsatz, I need you to figure out how far he could've gone and where."_

The cyanet sighed and stood up straight. Camus, who watched in slight confusion, held on tight to the weapon in his hands, finger on the trigger.

"When I return, you will die by my hands." With a flutter of his cape, Einsatz disappeared back into the ballroom.

"Don't think you'll come from this battle victorious." Majestic Spade muttered to himself and tucked his gun back into his waistband.

* * *

As another song ended, Ren spun Reina one last time before pulling away from her.

"Thank you for the dance, milady."

He took her hand and kissed the back of it. As he did so, he made sure to make eye contact with Lazy, who was fuming on the balcony overlooking the ballroom. Ren checked from the corner of his eye as he walked away from the blushing Reina to make sure Lazy was following him. Quickly, he loaded his handgun and waited for his target to pass through the doors.

* * *

Lazy bolted down the stairs once Tricky Heart left his sister. He knew that the other wanted this to happen, and the thought made him furious. _Don't you dare make Reina a part of this!_ Anyone who knee the brunet could tell you that he treasured his younger sister. That's why he danced with her. He had even been as bold as to make eye contact with him as he spun his sister around. _That filthy bastard manwhore!_ Words of hate spun in his head as he pushed through the ballroom doors, not thinking of the consequences the carelessness of his actions brought. Before he could storm down the hallway, Lazy was pushed against the wall, something cold pressed against his temple.

"I knew you would show up." His attacker smirked at him through his orange locks.

* * *

Once he got the "okay" from Toki, Ran pulled out a smoke grenade. Pulling the pin from it, he released it from his grip, dropping it through the grille on the vent and letting it hit ground. The two guards had no time to react before the grenade released the gas. Ran, who had put a mask on, so he could see through all the smoke, dropped down from the vent and immediately took the guards out. Once the air had cleared and he made sure the guards were out cold, the silveret took one of their identification cards and scanned it to open the door.

"I'm in."

Knowing what he needed to do next, Ran then took a device that was clipped to his belt and placed it in front of the open door. Once he turned it on, smoke began to pour from it, covering only the floor and revealing thin red lasers that criss-crossed along the floor. Spiky Club jumped up and grabbed the top of the door frame, swinging himself and then letting go, landing on a desk beside the door. Next, he jumped on a large rectangular desk in the center of the room.

 _"The file should be in the cabinet to your right against the wall."_

The silveret looked to his right and spotted the cabinet Toki told him about. Making sure he gave himself enough room, he leaped from the table he was on to one of the long tables lining the wall. Carefully leaning over, he opened the cabinet next to him and shifted through the files.

"Which one is it?"

He began to sift through the files faster frustrated.

 _"It should say Project-I3A57 on it."_

After another moment of searching, Spiky Club pulled out the thick yellow file. "Got it."

He went back in the direction he entered in and ran out the door, pulling his handgun out and holding it in front of himself.

* * *

"We have what we came for. We're done here, agents."

Toki shut off his tablet, buttoned his shirt back up and threw his jacket back on. He opened the door to the bedroom he was in and checked the hallway before exiting. Once he thought he was safe, the blunet sprinted down the hallway, opposite of the direction he ran in before.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Sino was standing at the other end of the hallway with his gun in hand.

"Didn't I tell you I was going to kill you?"

Toki stopped in his tracks and was about to pull his own weapon out when Sino sent a warning shot his way.

"How's that shoulder of yours doing? I bet it hurts a lot." Sino slowly advanced towards Toki with a wide grin on his face. The blunet turned around and met his gaze, his confidence faltering.

"Oh, don't worry. We'll take care of the other one. What was his name again? Oh, right. Spiky Club. None of you are leaving tonight."

Toki gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. "We'll prevail. I'll make sure of it."

The tall blond started laughing. "You really think you can help them? Ha! You'll be the first one dead!" Sino charged at Toki, while the other readied himself.

"I'm not going down easy."

* * *

 **Sorry for not updating everyone! I like being two chapters ahead of what I've posted, but I got stuck for awhile. I decided to post this chapter anyways, so I'm sorry if it's not as good as previous chapters. I'm actually very excited to post the next chapter. I cried while writing it xD You'll understand soon enough. Mwahaha! Any predictions for how this will go?**


	4. Two Steps Forward, One Step Backwards

Camus tucked his weapon away and hurriedly left the balcony.

" _We're done here, agents."_

He decided to wait a moment before leaving, hanging back at a different table. From what he could see, none of the other agents were in the ballroom, and he hadn't seen them since the night had begun. Camus had rarely heard from anyone besides the most recent message signaling the end of the mission from Toki. A chill ran down his spine at the notion. _Where could they all be?_ Coming to the conclusion he should find at least one of them, he left the ballroom and headed to where Toki originally stationed himself. Upon walking into the bathroom, the count noticed an empty canister towards the far back wall, which brought about the tiniest bit of suspicion. What alarmed him the most was the small stain of blood at his feet.

"What the hell?"

The count pressed the button for his microphone to turn on. "Perfect Diamond, where are you?"

No response. _That can't be good._

Camus exited and began to walk down the hallway. A faint noise resembling the sound of a gun going off could be heard. Knowing that nothing good came from that, he quickly made his way to where he thought the sound originated from, which led him up a flight of stairs. He stood at the doorway to the stairs on the second floor and strained his ear to listen for anything. A conversation between two people could just barely be heard. Camus peered around the corner to see a tall blond mall walking towards another male with navy hair. When the blunet turned around, he identified him as Toki. _That must be Sino then._

A glint of light shone from the metal object in Sino's hand. _That must be what I heard._

Majestic Spade pulled out his own gun and aimed it at the blond, waiting for his chance. Sino, who heard Camus coming up the stairs and the _click_ of a gun, figured he was already in the other's sight as a target. He smirked at Toki once they were a foot apart, changed his footing, and moved a fraction of a step away as Majestic Spade pulled the trigger. "Pleasure meeting you, Perfect Diamond." Said male's face contorted with confusion, then rage, and finally pain all in one moment as the bullet hit him square in the chest. Camus sent another few shots in Sino's direction before he turned the corner, escaping him.

"Damn it!"

Toki crumpled to the ground, eyes shut tightly and panting. The count ran over to him in anger, mostly directed at himself.

"I'll... be fine..."

"Don't talk. That will only make it worse. Shit. I have to get you back to the car."

Camus tried to lift the blunet, who in turn gasped in pain.

"Don't... bother... Leave while... you can..."

"I am _not_ abandoning you, fool."

Perfect Diamond smiled achingly back at him before going limp on the ground. Camus grit his teeth and spoke in a low voice over the microphone. "Agent down... I repeat. Agent down..."

.

. . .

.

"Your sister is quite the dancer. I would _love_ to dance with her again sometime." a smirk was present on Ren's face as he taunted Reiji. The brunet struggled against his grip as he growled at him.

"You won't be alive for that to ever happen!"

Ren was going to say something in turn, when Camus spoke through his earpiece.

 _"Agent down..._

His smug expression turned grim as the weight of the words spoken sank in. _Agent down._ One of them was dead, and it was either Ran or Toki. Neither option good. With malicious intent, he slammed Lazy into the wall before answering the count.

"Who...?"

Ren's dangerously low voice asked as Reiji coughed from the pain.

 _"Perfect Diamond._ _"_

Tricky Heart reached for his earpiece and broke it in his hand, as if that could get rid of the words he heard.

"Which one of you did it?"

The anger he felt presented itself in the tone of his voice.

"Oh? Could that mean one of you is dead?" Now Reiji was the one smirking.

" _I asked_... Which one of you did it?" Ren's hands moved from his jacket to his throat, applying pressure to the front of it. "I want an answer, and I want it _now_."

Lazy's hands flew up to grip at Ren's, struggling to breathe. "As if... I'd say anything... to you."

"Fine. Then don't."

His hold on him tightened, and the brunet's arms fell to his side as his eyes fluttered shut. Ren let go and watched as Lazy fell against the wall on the floor lifelessly before walking away.

"I'll find out myself."

.

. . .

.

Ran was almost out of the building when he got the news.

 _"Agent down..."_

Rage flared through him at the news. He listened intensely to Camus and Ren's exchange of words. Ren responding to the message was confirmation that Perfect Diamond was the one down... unless Camus was giving the message for himself. As much as he wished that, he knew it wasn't likely. Disappointing. He continued to run with the document tucked inside his jacket and slowed down to a wlak as he entered the ballroom. Without bothering to look around for anyone in his team, he made his way outside and to his car.

"Damn it!" He pounded on the steering wheel.

After taking a breather, Ran spoke into the microphone. "I'm back at the car with the file. I'll give you five minutes to get back here before I leave your ass."

Not even bothering to hear the response, Ran pulled the file out and traced his fingers over the front. _He died to secure this file._ They weren't told what the file contained, just that it was important, and they need to keep it away from Masquerade Mirage.

"This better be worth it."

The silveret threw the file down on the passenger seat and turned the car on. It was past five minutes, and he needed to leave before _they_ found him.

"Majestic Spade, find Tricky Heart, and get out of there. I'm heading out."

Ran pulled away from the mansion and drove back towards Shining Agency.

.

. . .

.

Camus had already called through the mic multiple times for Ren, just to receive silence in return.

"Where did that ignorant fool go?"

He couldn't dwell on Toki's death, the burden of what he did was ever present. Getting out of the mansion was now the tricky part. He had heard Ran's message that he left with the file, so he just needed to find Ren and get out. A flash of orange turned around the corner at the opposite end of the hallway he just turned into.

"Jinguji!"

Camus sped down the hallway toward the other.

"Jinguji, stop!"

Ren completely ignored the count and continued to storm away. Majestic Spade caught up to him and roughly pulled him back by his shoulder.

"Jinguji, we need to leave."

Ren shook his hand off and stared back at him coldly.

"I'm not leaving until _they'_ re dead. For Ichii"s sake, I'm not done until the mission is complete."

Camus stood before him dumbfounded by his stupidity.

"Are you out of your mind? Sino alone takes two or more people to deal with, and Einsatz has proven himself to be a formidable opponent. I don't know how Lazy is, but I can only imagine that he is somewhat decent."

The orange-haired agent began to chuckle darkly.

"He wasn't _that_ great. He was almost too easy to deal with."

The blond count pulled on Ren's arm, dragging him in the direction of the entrance to the mansion.

"Then there's more of a reason to leave. Spiky Club already has the file we wanted and is on his way back."

His grip tightened on the other's arm, preventing him from escaping. Ren began to struggle against the icy agent.

"I'm not done here yet! The other two are still alive! I _will_ make sure he didn't die in vain!"

While still dragging the other, Camus turned around his gaze freezing Ren in place.

"I'm not letting another agent die tonight. We're done here."

With that said, Majestic Spade let go of Tricky Heart and walked away with Ren following him without question.

.

. . .

.

The two had been able to leave without being seen by the other two members of Masquerade Mirage. Camus had insisted on driving whilst Ren sat in the passenger seat, staring out the window.

" _Don't tell me. Show me."_

The image of the blunet speaking to him the day before the meeting, before he... left... haunted his mind. A sigh left the flirt as he watched the rain outside _pitter patter_ against the window. His thoughts playing back the moment he asked Toki to save him a dance and the face he made when the words registered in the other's mind.

"We're on our way back now."

Camus's voice was hard as he spoke into the mic he was still wearing. The count had explained what had happened with Sino to Ren and Ran, who probably already spoke to Shining about the incident. Meanwhile, Ren was sulking about it in the car with the count.

"Did you try to save him?" Ren refused to look him in the eye as he spoke. Camus ignored the other, letting the question hang in the air as he kept his eyes on the road ahead.

"Whatever. Don't answer."

Majestic Spade's face turned grim.

"It is not your place to speak."

Ren grimaced at the window.

"Do you even feel remorse?"

Camus's grip on the steering wheel tightened, turning his knuckles white. Tension and silence hung in the air for the rest of the ride back to the tower with yet another one of Ren's questions left unanswered.

.

. . .

.

A few moments later, the pair reached Shining Agency and made their way to their usual conference room at the top of the large building. Ran, who was laying down on one of the black couches lining the wall, opened one eye upon the arrival of Camus and Ren.

"Took you long enough."

He sat up and hunched forward, supporting his arms on his knees. Both Camus and Ren were silent as the count sat down and poured himself a cup of tea, and the flirt began a new game of darts. Not too long after, Shining walked into the room with the file Ran had gotten tucked under his arm.

"You did well."

No one looked up at him but Ran.

"Although you managed to kill one of them, you lost someone as well. You lost someone because of _misfire_ from someone a part of your team."

Ren glared at Camus, who ignored the look.

"Even though your mission was... somewhat... successful, you failed to return with your team intact. You lack teamwork. That's why, effective as of now, Joker Trap is officially disbanded."

The dart Ren threw missed the board and hit the wall next to it.

"What?"

Ren wasn't entirely sure he heard that correctly. They had cleared the mission, so why were they being disbanded?

"You heard me. An asset was lost because of carelessness. I don't like, nor do I need, carelessness. As of today, Joker Trap is terminated. Either move somewhere far away or defy me and end up dead."

Shining left the three of them to think it over.

"What the hell was that about?!"

Ran, who was quiet up until now, finally voiced his opinion.

"Disband, my ass! He doesn't know what we went through! Besides, they never even told us what was in the file!"

Camus was just as pissed off about their current situation as Ran was.

"Kind of suspicious, isn't it?"

Tricky Heart seemed to be lost in thought.

"It doesn't matter to use anymore."

Camus stood and walked to the door.

"If you plan on getting involved, don't tell me. I don't want to get involved."

The count shut the door behind him. Ren sighed in frustration and turned towards Ran.

"I'm in. I want to know what's really going on. I never wanted to be on a team with him, anyway."

Tricky Heart smirked at the silveret.

"It's a pleasure to work with you then, Spiky Club."

* * *

 **And that concludes Chapter 4 of Dead or Alive! Writing this was torture. Usually I don't mind it, but this time sooo many things went wrong with it. It was kind of exhausting to do lol People who were talking with me as I typed this understand completely. Shoutout to her making me laugh uncontrollably through the torture xD ANYWAYS, a lot happened in this chapter. I've also discovered how I want to format all my chapters. If it wasn't completely obvious, I've been playing around with formatting ideas and styles. I like this one the best though. As I was writing the scene Tokiya died in, my playlist decided to torture me by playing Nanairo No Compass. I'm not even kidding. Then Mellowx2 Chu started playing once I began to write Ren's scene after with Reiji. At the end, Bright Road came on once Ranmaru spoke up. This happens all the time with my playlists xD Shoutout to ceisya for leaving a review :) I hoped Tokiya would be okay... then my hand slipped. It decided he had to meet his end... or did he? Mwahaha! I love having the power of a writer.**


	5. A New Plan

Chapter 5: A New Plan

Camus sat down in the corner of a small café sipping a cup of hot tea, a vein practically popping out of his forehead. A few minutes later, Ren strolled in, ordered a latte macchiato, and sat down across from Camus.

"You're late."

"No, you're early."

"You told me to be here by 9:00 a.m. It's now 9:42 a.m."

"Wow. I got here earlier than I thought." Ren set his latte down and checked his watch.

"Incompetent fool. I'm impressed you can even read that..." Camus mumbled under his breath as he took another sip of his tea.

Ran showed up moments later, setting his own cup of coffee down on the table. He then threw the file he had tucked under his arm to the center of the table.

"What is that?" Camus quirked an eyebrow before hesitantly reaching for the pale yellow folder.

"Is this the file we had to extract?" The count was now flipping through the papers in the file.

"No. It's the _other_ file we got from _another_ trio of supposed criminals at _another_ ball in a _different_ mansion. Yes, it's the file, moron. What other fucking file is there?"

"Ran-chan copied it onto a USB from Shiny's computer and printed it out." Ren took a sip from his latte, a smug grin plastered on his face.

Ran growled at the nickname and leaned back in his seat.

"How did you two manage that?" Camus placed the file back on the table.

"What'd you say?"

The count scoffed before speaking. "I'm genuinely surprised you two managed to actually get something done."

"You fucker! We did more work than you've ever done! All you did last mission was talk to one of the enemies and kill Ichinose!" Ren cringed as Ranmaru stood up and slammed his hands down on the table. Camus didn't even so much as flinch at the harshness of his words and actions. All eyes in the café on Ranmaru.

"Ran-chan. You're attracting too much attention." Ren nervously looked around. Everyone turned away from the scene the silveret had caused.

Ranmaru sat down and crossed his arms. "I'm not wrong, and you know it."

Camus just huffed and added more sugar cubes to his drink, stirring it quietly.

Ren tried to ignore what just happened and continued to speak about his and Ran's mission of their own. "It was quite easy to get the file. Almost as though Shiny wanted us to have it..."

.

. . .

.

 _Ren checked his watch._ 6:29. Perfect. _He strolled into Shining Agency, his usual lazy smile set in place as he placed his I.D. on the counter in front of the lady who worked behind the desk. Much like Ren, she too was in her early twenties. A small pink hair accessory sat in place in her dark brown hair by her left ear. "Jinguji-sama! H-How are you today?" She was also an avid fan of his._

 _"Better now that I'm with you~" Lines like that came naturally to the born-playboy._

 _The girl flushed a deep crimson, just as he expected. Her attention was then drawn to her computer as it make a_ beep _sound._

 _"This says here I'm not allowed to let you in."_

 _"Aw, they deleted all my information already? I'm hurt." Ren feigned pain as he put one of his hands over his chest._

 _The girl let out a small gasp. "P-Please don't be! I-I can override it, so you'll be allowed in!"_

 _"Thank you very much, my Little Lamb." He sent a wink in her direction._

 _A few minutes later, Ren was walking down the hallway, a mischievous smirk across his lips. At the exact moment like he had planned, one of the many workers who dealt with all the security cameras exited the security room to go on lunch break. The security guard looked up at him and squinted._

 _"Hey, wait a minute. Aren't you-"_

 _Ren immediately took the initiative, and before the guard could question further, the flirt took a hold of his right arm and flipped him over his shoulder, the guard hitting the wall. Carefully dragging him to the nearest supply closet, Ren switched into what the other was wearing and tied him up. He checked to make sure he was still unconscious before pulling out his phone._

 _"Your turn, Ran-chan."_

 _. . ._

 _"Who said you could call me that?" Agitation was visible on Ranmaru's face._

 _"_ I did, of course. You'll _never_ pick up a girl like that, _Ran-chan_." _The silveret gave up on Ren and hung up._

 _Ran waited until someone entered the tower and followed them. Instead of going up to the front desk like Ren did, Ran continued walking to where the elevators were and got into one, hitting the button for the fifteenth floor, where Shining's office was._

 _. . ._

 _Careful as to not be recognized, Ren tilted the hat he was wearing over his eyes and entered the security room. A few greetings fell his way as he walked in and sat down where he guessed the guard he knocked out worked at. The room was dark, besides the tinge of blue and white emanating around him from the monitors. If Ren's comrade was still there, this would've been his job, by far not Ren's. Thankfully, the desk he was at was in the back corner of the room, making it easier to access different cameras. It took him a few minutes to figure out, but Ren finally managed to open the camera leading to the elevator. He smirked upon seeing Ranmaru giving him a thumbs-up from inside._

 _. . ._

 _When the elevator reached the fifteenth floor, Ranmaru stepped out and made his way towards his destination: Shining's office. Usually, Shining would sit in his office for hours, going off about anything as his two assistants, Ryuya Hyuga and Ringo Tsukimiya, listened to his ramblings. He had only been to his office twice: once when he was introduced to Joker Trap and once when Ichinose joined the team. The blunet was an addition Shining himself added to the team a few months after it was formed. Although it had been years since, it was hard to forget where it was, since the room was the loudest. Ran checked the hallway before walking up to the office and picked the lock. Carefully, the silveret made his way into the room, shutting the door behind himself._

 _._

 _. . ._

 _._

"... and then Ran-chan escaped with the USB. I left a few minutes after. That's how we got it. Simple."

Camus looked over his cup of tea at Ranmaru. "You would have impressed me if you failed something so easy."

"If it's so easy, then you do it next time." Ranmaru glared at the count. "Why did we bother telling him this again?"

"You may hate to hear this, Ran-chan-"

"Stop calling me that."

"- _but_ we need him."

With a _tch,_ he took a gulp of his coffee.

"Will you join us, Myu-chan?" Ren turned serious.

Camus looked between them both before speaking. "Get rid of that nickname. It does not suit a man of my stature. I will only join, if _he_ ," he pointed at Ranmaru, "asks nicely."

"What the hell? Just say you're in already, bastard."

" _Ran-chan._ Play nice." Ren looked at him, pleading for him to just do it with his eyes.

The other let out a low growl. "Fine. Camus," he grit his teeth, "will you join us?"

Seeing how painful it was for the other, the count smirked. "I guess I can spare a portion of my time." Ren grinned, and Ran looked slightly annoyed.

"Do you have a plan of any sort?" Camus inquired.

The agent formerly known as Tricky Heart looked dumbfounded at the blond, who in turn sighed.

"You came this far without having a plan?"

The flirt shrugged. "I didn't think we'd even get this far. I figured you would deal with the actual work once we got to it."

"I hate you. I figure you, "he jabbed a finger in Ran's direction, "didn't think of anything either?"

The silveret shrugged as well. "I didn't care enough." He then took another sip of his coffee.

"You already know that I hate you."

"Then why decide to work with us if you hate us?"

"You begged. Remember? Because I do."

"Clearly you don't know what insincerity sounds like."

"Clearly you don't know what silence sounds like."

"Fuck off. You don't either."

The two glared at each other, plotting the other's demise in their heads.

"Settle down, boys. You both are essential to the team."

Ranmaru and Camus broke eye contact at the same time, and Ren chuckled lightly, which earned him glares from both. He then put his arms up in surrender. After a few moments of silence, Ranmaru, without looking up from his coffee, decided to break it.

"What's next?"

Ren put a hand to his chin in thought. "Well, we need to figure out why Shining needed this file, and why Masquerade Mirage was after it. The question is: how?"

"I may have an idea as to where we can start..." Camus leaned forward and explained his idea.

.

. . .

.

"The file has been tampered with. It can only have been them, seeing as no one else knows about it."

"Shiny, what're we going to do?" Hyuga and Ringo were standing in front of Shining's desk, unsure of how to deal with the situation at hand.

"Hmm..." Shining spun his chair around, facing a window that looked down on the center of the city.

"I didn't want to deploy them, but it would seem that's the only answer."

Ringo dramatically gasped, and Hyuga stared in disbelief at the back of Shining's chair.

"Isn't there a better option? Some of them are good friends with the agents."

"Yeah! I would hate to see the three of them go, especially with their talents."

"No no no no no! That is the only option! I gave them two choices, and they discarded the peaceful option. I warned them already. If they can't handle it, then we don't need them either. Tell them to get ready. There's no time to waste! Now go go GO!"

Hyuga and Ringo bowed in unison before leaving the room, shutting the door completely behind themselves.

"I don't want to dispose of them, but if that's Shiny's order, then we can't do anything about it."

"It makes sense, though. Look at what happened with Masquerade Mirage. He doesn't want a repeat of _that_ incident. We may already be too late since they have a copy of the file."

Ringo gazed at Hyuga questioningly. "You don't think they already figured out, do you?"

Hyuga sighed and shrugged his shoulders slightly. "Hard to say, but they could be close. Hijirikawa won't be happy to hear of this, that's for sure. He already hates one of them. No need to make it worse."

"Syo-kun will be excited to do something new, though!"

"Ittoki won't when he hears what happened to the smarter of the four. As long as we don't mention it, then they won't say anything."

Ringo flipped a long pink curl back into place.

"Couldn't we say that those three planned it from the start to turn Masa-kun and the rest against Myu-chan and his group?"

"Good idea."

Hyuga and Ringo continued down the hallway, chatting about what to say to the other agents.

.

. . .

.

"I see you've made your move, Joker Trap. Too bad it'll have been for nothing." Shining began laughing to himself, an evil glint in his eyes.

.

. . .

.

"Well, this is interesting."

"What now, Mikaze?"

Sino never looked up from the paperwork he was told to take care of. With Reiji gone, he now had twice the paperwork to deal with. He would punch the idiot if he could.

Ai approached him and slid the letter he was holding across the table towards him.

"What is it?" The tone of his voice was colored in frustration at the disruption.

"A letter for us. Taking into account the events within the past few weeks, there is a 95% chance that it is them."

The blond huffed in response and took the letter, sliding a letter opener under it, opening the contents. "Right as usual. It's them. Are they stupid?" Sino quirked an eyebrow upon reading it.

"They want to talk to us. Do they know what they're doing?"

"I am interested in knowing why. My data tells me that although they aren't efficient or particularly smart, Lady Luck stands with them."

"Lady Luck? Whatever, luck is all they have. You'll talk to them. I won't be able to handle their level of stupidity. I'll back you up in case they try anything."

Ai nodded and left the room.

"What the hell could they possibly have to talk to us about?" Sino threw the letter to the opposite end of the oak table he was working at and proceeded with his paperwork.

"Morons."

.

. . .

.

"That is the dumbest plan I've ever heard."

"I'm siding with Ran-chan on this one."

"Hmph. Then come up with your own plan. There isn't any other way to get the information we need."

Camus, Ranmaru, and Ren were now in an alleyway behind the café they were just in the discuss their next plan of action.

"Why don't we just walk up to Shining and ask him? I mean, they're both suicide missions, anyways!" Ranmaru snorted and leaned back against the cold surface of the brick building behind him.

"It may be, but I don't see another option." Camus placed a stray lock of pale blond hair back into place.

Ren was pacing back and forth, unsure of the plan. He was trying to weigh the options like what... _he_... used to do.

"We are out of options. Myu-chan's idea is a lot better than just waltzing up to Shining. We should at least try."

"Since I thought of it, you two can take care of the details."

"Huh?!" Ranmaru, who clearly wasn't happy that the count was helping to begin with, seemed to be angrier at the other, if that was even possible.

"Aw, c'mon Myu-chan. You can't just leave us. After all, you did say it was your plan. If it fails, then you look bad." The flirt ceased his pacing to smirk at Camus, who in return looked in the other direction.

"I knew you were helpless, but not _this_ helpless. Fine then. Jinguji, you handle the talking. Just don't get carried away. Kurosaki, go to the top floor of a building a few blocks away with a sniper rifle. I assume you know where to get it. If they pull anything, then don't hesitate. I will also be watching close by. Any objections?"

"No, sir." Ren saluted him with a grin.

Camus turned towards the silveret.

"Whatever."

"It would seem that it's settled. I will make the appropriate preparations." Camus exited from the alley they were in, leaving the two alone. Ren smirked as followed Camus and looked over at Ranmaru.

"Joker Trap is back."

* * *

 **And so am I. I had a _lot_ of free-time, so I decided to type this up. I also felt bad for not updating for a few weeks. Any predictions as to what the incident is? I'm working with a few new elements for this story. I'm planning on probably writing a spin-off story for Tokiya (it's not favoritism I swear) based on how he got into Joker Trap. I may write about some of the failed missions, too. I'm kind of interesting in writing the gambling mission. Props if you even remember that. (It's from the first chapter, so I applaud you if you do remember) I love having control of a story like this. I can do so much with it! I've already started a sequel tbh xD I had to scratch out most of it because it may get added to the end of this. This story is going a lot faster than I originally predicted. I've also discovered how many characters there are in UtaPri xD I made a small list for this fanfic, so I could see all the possibilities for it. There is so much I want to incorporate, but I don't want to bury the plot of the story in it. If any of you want, I was also thinking of typing up a chapter of this that hasn't been changed in any way. What I have written down for this chapter and what I published here are very different. It's just a thought, though. Thanks for reading! Comments and reviews are most appreciated! :) **


	6. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 6: Secrets Revealed

Darkness. Pain. The pain was unrelenting and increasing with every second that passed. He couldn't keep his thoughts together through it all, but he had to. He couldn't lose this fight. A personal mission for himself. Who knew what would happen to him if he did? It seemed as though the pain stopped for a moment before searing through him again. He had opened his eyes once, only to spit in his captor's face. They drowned him in pain for that. He could feel himself gaining consciousness again. It was like being underwater for a long period of time, his lungs feeling as though they could explode from the pressure of the water. Only now it felt as though someone or something was pulling him up from the bottom. A few moments later, his ocean blue eyes opened wide, and he screamed in agony. The pain that had been there a moment ago, now vanished, and he hung his head, gasping for air. A piercing migraine reminded him that he was, in fact, still alive. Unsure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. A few people in white lab coats began talking all at once in whispers, increasing the pain in his head, as if on purpose.

"How much longer..."

"Do you think it worked..."

The whispering was driving him insane. The restraints he wore and the lack of energy he had forced him to sit there, listening to it all.

A familiar voice hung low next to his ear. "Why are you _so_ damn persistent? Just give in already. I know you don't want to be subjected to all that pain again."

His own voice was scratchy and rough from screaming and being silent for too long. "No..." It barely came out as a whisper.

The man behind him laughed quite loudly. "You really _are_ something else. I knew you had talent, but I never thought you could be so dedicated to something or someone. Alright, if that's your final answer, then I guess there's nothing left to say."

Although unnoticeable to himself, he assumed the familiar figure gave the ones in lab coats the word to proceed with the torturing.

"You'll give in eventually. You won't be able to fight much longer. I'll make sure of it. You'll come crawling back for forgiveness."

He fought to lift his head slightly and glared at the other through disheveled locks. "You... don't know me... I _will_ not give up... don't underestimate me... father..." The last word came out as a sneer.

Mr. Ichinose adjusted his glasses and grinned at him almost hungrily. The raven-haired adult grabbed the other's hair from the roots and yanked his head back. Pain briefly flickered across his face before replacing it with a look of hatred and defiance.

"I miss that look of yours, son. You're barely hanging on by a thread. A thread I fully intend to snap." His father spoke the name of his victim with malice as he roughly threw his head forward. He leaned forward again, his voice a whisper. "I promise I won't punish you _too_ hard when you come back." He then stood up straight, his back facing a broken Tokiya.

"He hasn't had enough yet. Proceed as planned."

The men in lab coats began to flick switches and tap on keyboards. Mr. Ichinose opened the door to the brilliant white room and smirked when Tokiya let out an ear-shattering scream.

"Soon enough, my dear HAYATO. Soon enough."

The door slid shut, dulling the sounds in the room as he strolled away.

.

. . .

.

"Do they plan on showing up anytime soon? They asked us to come, but they're the ones who are late." Sino was a block down from the alley Einsatz occupied.

They were wearing microphones, so if the former agents of Joker Trap pulled something, he would be able to step in.

 _"They arrived. Only one of them is here. Tricky Heart. I predict that the others are nearby."_

Sino sighed and leaned against a building. People who were walking by paid him no attention.

"Let's hurry this up then. I didn't even want to be here to begin with."

.

. . .

.

Formerly known as Tricky Heart, Ren walked down the alley to see Einsatz at the other end. His gaze hardened and his fists clenched. The ginger had to resist the urge to charge at him if he wanted to figure anything out.

"I didn't think you'd actually show up."

"You sent the letter requesting our presence, yet you didn't expect us?"

"You could've rejected it."

Previously Majestic Spade, who was standing at the entrance of the alley, rolled his eyes at Ren's response to the other.

 _"Get on with it, simpleton."_

Ren ignored Camus's comment.

"I believe you wanted something?" Einsatz stared Ren down, curious as to what he and the others could want.

"Why didn't you want us to obtain the file that night?"

"We didn't want Shining to obtain it."

"Why's that?"

"You seem to be oblivious to the situation at hand. That must mean you were never informed about who we really are."

"What are you talking about?" Ren's eyes narrowed at the cyanet.

Einsatz whispered something inaudible and then nodded.

"I will tell you. Before I do, I have a few questions myself. Did you choose to leave the agency or did he force you to leave?"

"Why is that important, and how do you know we aren't working under him anymore?"

"You asked _now_ to meet with us after all that happened. You are also asking questions that wouldn't have been authorized by Shining."

"Shining forced us."

Einsatz nodded again before speaking. "Masquerade Mirage was a group put together by Shining. We worked for him only for a few years before his assignments became questionable. Lazy, the one you killed, left first and urged us to join him. We then became a group that was meant only to stop Shining. That was when you, agents of Joker Trap, were formed. Shining decided to use the four of you to counter our progress against him. All he needed was that file to create the army he wanted."

Ren's eyes widened at the news as he stepped backwards. Ranmaru, who was watching the scene unfold through the scope of a sniper rifle and listening via microphone, was furious upon hearing the news. Camus took it the lightest, muttering, "I knew something was suspicious about him," under his breath.

"Army? What army? You're lying. I know you are."

"I've said enough. That is the most information I believe you need. I do not lie. All I have said is the truth."

Ren hung his head in sheer anger at both himself for being so gullible and Shining for deceiving them.

"So that means... Ichi died in vain..."

"If you mean Perfect Diamond, then yes. There was no logical reason for his death."

"Why tell us all of this?"

"You asked, didn't you?"

"That's not what I meant." A sigh passed Ren's lips as he pushed his hair back in frustration. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"You would've that we were lying. With your mindset now, it is more probable that you would believe us."

"You've got me there." He stopped running his hand through his hair and instead twirled a single strand between two fingers.

"Is that all you wish to know?" Einsatz tilted his head to the side, cyan hair following his movements.

The flirt thought for a moment. "What do you expect from us now that you told us?"

"I believe you already know the answer to that. There's also one more thing you may find interesting."

Ren groaned. "There's more? Is that even possible?"

"Your comrade was nowhere to be found after you three managed to escape."

"What?" Ren stood frozen, incapable of saying more.

Camus brought a hand to his chin, while Ran looked confused.

 _"How could that be possible?"_

 _"Didn't you kill him?"_

 _"I thought I did. I watched him die."_

 _"Clearly not, asshole."_

"It is as I said. We went to remove him, yet he was nowhere to be found. That is all I have to tell you." Einsatz spun on his heels and walked away.

.

. . .

.

"Why'd you tell them all that?" Sino stood up straight, arms still crossed, upon the cyanet's arrival.

"Out of the decisions suitable for the situation, telling them seemed the most appropriate."

The blond sighed long and hard as he strode in place in front of the other.

"Whatever. That was your call. It wouldn't have mattered if you didn't. So what now?"

Einsatz processed a few possibilities. "The best choice would be to wait until they make their next move."

"We have to wait, huh? I hate waiting. They better do something soon."

"Their actions are difficult to predict."

"I guess we'll just have to keep a close eye on them then."

.

. . .

.

"And then everything exploded around me!"

"Whoa!" Red eyes were filled with excitement and curiosity as a short blond male nodded in pride.

"How'd you get out alive, Syo?!"

"He's only exaggerating." A male with blue hair opened the door and put the bag he was carrying down on a table closest to the door.

"Syo, you're exaggerating?"

"I'm not exaggerating! It really happened!"

"I was there, Ittoki. It didn't happen."

"Syo! You lied!" Otoya spoke with a whine.

"Did not!" Syo was shooting angry looks in Masato's, or the blunet's, direction.

"Break it up." Hyuga burst into the room with Ringo at his side. Syo, whose role model was Hyuga himself, immediately calmed down and sat quietly. Otoya, who was still thinking about the story Syo just told him, also joined the short-tempered blond. Masato sat down on the other side of Syo and Otoya.

"You got an order from Shiny!"

"We did?" Otoya looked dumbfounded.

"They wouldn't have called us here otherwise." Masato stated as he crossed his arms.

"Exactly." Hyuga moved to stand in front of them.

"Finally some action for once!" Syo pumped his fists in the air.

"What does this job entail?"

"I'm glad you asked, Hijirikawa. You remember the agents of Joker Trap, correct?"

Everyone nodded in response.

"They have defected against us. They even killed one of their own."

"What?" Masato's eyes narrowed.

"Ehh?! Why'd they do that?" Otoya jumped from his seat and leaned forward on the table, ruby eyes widening.

Simultaneously, Syo stood up as well, shock written across his features.

"Isn't it just heartbreaking?" Ringo looked as though he was in despair.

"We don't know why they did. All we know is that it happened. They left Perfect Diamond in the dark, utilizing him for his intelligence. Once they were done with him, they terminated him."

"They killed Ichinose?" Rage flared in the blunet's eyes.

"I would understand if they killed Jinguji, or if Kurosaki killed Camus but Ichinose? Those bastards..."

Otoya and Syo were at a loss for words, both sitting down in shock.

"A-Are you sure they did it? I wouldn't think..." The redhead stumbled over his words.

"It was them all right!" Ringo strolled over them and leaned forward, hands on hips. "They let their exceptional talents go to waste. I would recommend you don't do the same." His smile added to the threat his words possessed.

"You want us to erase them. Am I right in assuming so?"

"I expect nothing less from you, Hijirikawa. Yes, that's why we called you. Those traitors deserve it. Wouldn't you agree?"

Almost immediately, Syo answered. "I'm in." He brought a fist to his open palm in front of himself.

Masato seemed unwavering as he steadied his gaze on the adults. "I accept." Hyuga and Ringo both nodded and then turned towards the third, awaiting his answer. Otoya looked between his friends and the adults.

"I..." The redhead paused, hesitant in deciding.

"I... I guess I'm in, too."

"Great. Now that it's been decided, you'll have to wait for official orders to mobilize. I'm glad we can still count on you three." With that said, the pair left the room, a silence hanging in the air.

"Do you really believe that they would do that? I mean... Tokiya may always be serious and focused, but I don't see why they would do _that_."

"Ittoki, why does anyone kill another? It doesn't have to make sense. Don't sympathize with them."

Otoya looked down, worry and confusion lining his face.

"Otoya, let's get them back for what they did." Syo pat his shoulder, and in turn, the redhead nodded slightly.

"Okay..." Although he agreed with them, he made a pact to himself to ask the ones suspected. He wasn't going to do anything rash without getting answers first.

.

. . .

.

"I'm not surprised at all." Ranmaru, followed by Camus, entered Ren's apartment.

"I take pride in it." Ren smiled as he shut the door behind the other two.

"You wasted your money, ignoramus. It's too ostentatious."

The flirt shrugged. "I think it's perfect."

"Of course you do." The silveret walked past them, entering further into the spacious penthouse.

Upon entering the room, there was a silver chandelier hanging above a lavish grey couch with lighter grey pillows resting on it. Dark oak end tables sat next to the couch on both sides with a fireplace facing the couch. The walls were a pristine white with black lining. Towards the left of the room was a white table with two vases of orange marigolds and black chairs seated around it. The far back of the room housed the kitchen where white counters with granite tops lined the walls. Another longer counter matching the others with three orange stools marked the beginning of the kitchen. The other rooms were hidden from their view by white and black walls.

"How do you manage to pay for this?" Camus quirked an eyebrow as he took the space in.

"I have a side job. Modeling gets you a big paycheck, too. Y'know, you could probably model as well." A smirk presented itself upon his lips.

The count scoffed in reply.

Ranmaru was getting agitated of just standing around and talking. "Can we just piece this together, so I can leave?"

"Aw, but I haven't given you the full tour yet, Ran-chan."

Said male pulled out a black chair from the table and set his feet on top of the table along with the folder. "I don't care enough for the tour."

Camus sat at the opposite end of the table, and Ren sat at the side in the seat closer to Ranmaru.

"Let's get to it then."

* * *

 **I'm going to be honest here. I didn't think I would get this done in time for this weekend. I just barely finished this chapter (oops). I also haven't even started the next chapter (oops again). I rarely have to get help for writing, but I actually had a friend of mine design Ren's penthouse for me. I just directed her on small details and gave small facts. It helped a lot. I didn't think I would need to do that, but I was completely stuck. At first, it was supposed to be Ranmaru's apartment, but the more I thought about it, it fit Ren a lot more. I have the entire plot for the penthouse that'll probably never be used xD Go figure. Anyways, I introduced a lot in this chapter. Toki's alive! Kind of! I say kind of since... y'know... torture. That was almost Eiichi Otori. It would've worked, but when I started writing Tokiya's spin-off story, I decided it would make more sense if it was his father.** **Oh, I'm also thinking about writing about Ranmaru's and Ren's story as well. Ranmaru's might be pretty sad, but I can already picture how it'll be. Quick question: Did you already think it was Tokiya before you got to the part when I mentioned his name? Just curious. There is so much that's going to happen soon. I can't wait to write it, but I've changed the outcome so many times, that I'm also unsure how I want it to go yet. I'll try to get the next chapter up next week, but I make no promises. I might get Tokiya's one-shot up, though. Reviews are greatly appreciated :) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
